The invention relates to a trailer coupling for a towing vehicle, having a coupling carrier, which comprises, in particular, a coupling arm and at whose free end a coupling body, in particular, a coupling ball is arranged for connecting a trailer, and which coupling carrier is fixedly or movably arranged on a mount which is or can be attached to the towing vehicle, and having a sensor arrangement which has at least one sensor and has the purpose of sensing a traction force and/or thrust force which can be caused by a traction load acting on the coupling element during a traction operation of the trailer and of outputting a force signal representing the traction force and/or thrust force, and having an evaluation device which has evaluation means for determining a trailer mass value of the trailer on the basis of the force signal. The invention also relates to an evaluation device and to an evaluation method for a trailer coupling of this kind.
A trailer coupling of this kind and evaluation device and evaluation method are illustrated, for example, in DE 10 2012 021 352 A1. The trailer mass is determined on the basis of the acceleration of the towing vehicle and the force on the coupling arm, i.e. the coupling carrier, occurring in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, what is known as the x direction. In practice measuring errors or deviations result, however, which need to be eliminated.